1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pulling, pushing, or lifting of materials, including objects, on penetrable terrain and more particularly to an apparatus which uses multi-directional anchoring to react the forces generated in performing various material handling tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention is directed to providing a more efficient alternative to tractor-type vehicles. Vehicles of this type pull or push work-performing implements or objects, by developing high tractive forces through friction with the surface of the ground on which they operate. The total pulling or pushing force generated by a tractor is most dependent upon, and proportional to, the weight of the vehicle. An upper bound for pulling or pushing ability is usually taken to be equal to the weight of the vehicle. For requirements in the range of tens of thousands of pounds, the required tractor is large, expensive, and in need of frequent maintenance and a skilled operator.
Caterpillar Tractor Co. Model Nos. 528 and 508 relate to "skidders" which are vehicles which handle material through the use of a vehicle mounted winch. The weight of these vehicles and their frictional effect with the ground, through contact patches of their wheels, determines the maximum pulling force available. U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,034, issued to Curley et al., assigned to Caterpillar Tractor Co., entitled "Vehicle Supported Winch" discloses a winch system applicable to the above-identified model numbers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,816 issued to W. Gutbrod, entitled "Self-Propelled Multipurpose Vehicle" discloses a utility vehicle of the two-axle type which is designed to fulfill general and cross country transportation requirements and which may include towing or hoisting operations. The power take-off accessory or, capability of the vehicle can be used as a built on or hung on work performing accessory. The '816 device uses a system of belts, clutches and gears which constitute the power take-off facility. Likewise, the hoisting facility, built onto the vehicle is provided by a separate series of clutches and gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,453, issued to Wilkes Jr. et al, entitled "Articulated Mine Service Vehicle", discloses a hydraulic powered vehicle which performs lifting tasks by means of a winch and boom crane mounted to the vehicle. The vehicle's primary purpose is to lift and carry extremely heavy loads. Like other utility vehicles, this device is dependent upon its own weight to provide the friction necessary for proper operation as a tractor.